Folge 2 - Aisling
Aisling (Originaltitel: dito) ist die zweite Episode der Staffel 1 der Serie Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert - vom Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 2 der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen 2. September 2019 Rycroft Philostrate beschäftigen Ermittlungen zum Mord an einer geheimnisumwitterten Fee. Vignette bekommt durch ihre in Burgue wiedergefundene Freundin Tourmaline Kontakt zu den Schwarzen Raben, einer nicht ungefährlichen Gruppe von Feen-Immigranten, deren Einfluss ihr aber ein neues Leben in Burgue ermöglichen kann. Imogen will erreichen, dass der Faun Agreus Astrayon aus ihrer Nachbarschaft verschwindet. Tatsächlich verschwunden ist Jonah Breakspear. InhaltDer Text des Inhaltes stammt - übersetzt - von der englischen Seite Carnival Row Wiki, . Abgerufen 5. September 2019 Vignette fliegt nach dem Streit mit Philo zurück nach Hause. Sie wird von Constable Cuppins gesehen, kann aber aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Philo erwacht am folgenden Morgen und findet das Messer, mit dem Vignette ihn bedroht hat und das sie zurückgelassen hat. Er geht hinunter, wo er Portia wegen seiner Heimlichkeiten um Entschuldigung bittet. Sie begreift, dass er den Schmerz einer vergangenen Beziehung vor ihr verbirgt, aber das ist auch alles, was er ihr bietet. Kaum hat Philo das Haus verlassen, als Constable Berwick auf ihn zu kommt und ihn über einen weiteren Mord informiert. Eine tote Fee ist am Morgen am Südufer knapp neben der Straße gefunden worden. Philo schließt aus den Spuren, dass der Mord nur wenige Stunden her sein kann – definitiv nachdem Unseelie Jack Selbstmord begangen hat. Das Opfer wird als Aisling Querelle identifiziert, die früher eine berühmte Sängerin war. Philo ordnet eine Autopsie an und will die letzte bekannte Adresse der Toten wissen. Nachdem sie die Adresse haben, begeben sich Philo und Berwick in Aislings Apartment, wo sie einen Kobold und Runyan Millworthy im Wandschrank versteckt finden. Sie nehmen an, er sei der Mörder, aber Runyan weist die Vorwürfe zurück. Er behauptet, dass Aisling seit Jahren seine Freundin sei. Er sei nur gerade an diesem Morgen in Burgue angekommen und habe eine Unterkunft benötigt. Doch als Aisling nicht geantwortet habe, habe er sich selbst eingeladen und habe sich im Schrank versteckt, als er Philo und Berwick habe kommen hören. Er hat auch nicht die leiseste Idee, wer Aislings Tod gewollt haben könnte. Sie seien zwar beide Künstler, doch Aisling habe ihn an Talent bei weitem übertroffen. Er geht zu Aislings altmodischem Grammofon und spielt für die Polizisten „Grieve No More“, ein Lied, das sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Ruhms gesungen habe. Runyan sagt, er habe sie schon gekannt, bevor sie bekannt wurde und sie dieses Lied in einem kleinen Café auf der Row gesungen habe. Schon bald hätten die Reichen und Mächtigen um den Block herum Schlange gestanden, um sie hören zu können. Sie habe einen Liederabend in Finisterre Crossing gegeben und sei sogar zu einer Vorstellung in die Balefire Hall gebeten worden. Aislings Leben sei ihre Kunst gewesen. Sie war nie verheiratet und hatte keine Kinder. Deshalb sei es so hart für sie gewesen, als das Glück sie verlassen habe. Danach sei sie zur Einsiedlerin geworden. Runyan sagt, er habe sie vor Jahren zuletzt gesehen, irgendwann im letzten Zeitalter. Afissa ist klar, dass Vignette sich in der Nacht zuvor aus dem Haus geschlichen hat, und solche Dinge hat sie den Geschwistern Spurnrose mitzuteilen. Vignette fleht sie an, dies für sich zu behalten. Sie gibt preis, dass sie herausgefunden hat, jemand, den sie aus Tirnanoc kenne, sei in Burgue. Sie sei weggegangen, um ihn zu treffen. Ezra und Imogen bitten den Notar Wigsby zu sich, um ihn über den Faun zu informieren, der ins Nachbarhaus gezogen ist, das zuletzt Cheswith gehört hat. Sie fragen, welche Möglichkeiten es gebe, dies rückgängig zu machen. Wigsby erklärt, dass es unglücklicherweise kein Gesetz gebe, das den Verkauf von Immobilien an Faeries verbietet. Gerüchten zufolge hatte Cheswith Schulden, als er starb. Wigsby äußert den Verdacht, dass die Erben an den Meistbietenden verkauft haben. Quill, der faunische Kutscher der Breakspears, klopft auf der Suche nach Jonah an Tourmalines Tür im Tetterby Hotel. Sie erwacht erst von seinem Klopfen und informiert ihn, dass Jonah gegangen sei. Weil seine Hose auf dem Boden liegt, schließen Quill und Fleury daraus, dass er entführt wurde. Jonah sitzt derweil an einem unbekannten Ort, hat einen Sack über dem Kopf und ist an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Nigel Winetrout informiert Absalom und Piety über Jonahs Entführung aus dem Tetterby Hotel. Sie haben keine Wahl, als auf eine Lösegeldforderung zu warten. Je weniger davon wissen, desto besser. Absalom ist sicher, dass Jonah wohlbehalten zurückkehren wird, sofern sie das Lösegeld bezahlen. Er nimmt sich Quill vor, der Jonah gefahren hat. Der behauptet, er habe die Straße überquert, um sich wegen des Regens unterzustellen, weshalb er nicht wisse, wer Jonah mitgenommen habe. Absalom ist wütend, sagt Quill, er solle ihm aus den Augen gehen und entlässt ihn aus seinen Diensten. Runyan leitet ein Straßentheater, dessen Stücke von seinen Kobolden im Park aufgeführt werden, während er die Geschichte erzählt. Er erlangt die Aufmerksamkeit eines älteren Herrn im Park, der begeistert klatscht, aber gerade einen Stüber bezahlt. Imogen und Vignette bemerken dies von weitem und bleiben stehen. Als es zu regnen beginnt, schickt sie Vignette zurück, um ihren Regenschirm zu holen. Leider fängt es richtig zu schütten an. Agreus ist der Einzige, der freundlich genug ist und sie unter seinen Schirm nimmt. Er ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass seine Ankunft die Nachbarschaft provoziert hat. Imogen vermutet, dass er daran denkt, umzuziehen, doch er hat keinerlei Absicht in dieser Richtung. Er erzählt Imogen im Gegenteil etwas über sie selbst. Er könne ihr Parfüm riechen, das sie benutzt, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Männern auf sich zu ziehen und behauptet, es enthalte auch den Urin von Trollweibern in Hitze. Er wisse, was das mache, aber er denke nicht, dass Imogen das nötig habe. Trotz des Regens lässt Imogen ihn stehen. In der Wachtmeisterei No. 6 erzählt Berwick Cuppins und Dombey bei einem Kaffee, dass er einem Mann geholfen habe, der unter seiner umgestürzten Kutsche eingeklemmt gewesen sei. Dabei sei ihm ein Schuh vom Fuß gerutscht. Doch sei das kein Fuß gewesen, sondern ein Huf. Es habe sich um ein Puck-Halbblut gehandelt, das sich als Mensch ausgegeben habe. Auf Cuppins' Frage, ob er ihn verhaftet habe, bestätigt Berwick dies mit dem Hinweis, dass ein Jahr Haft darauf stehe, wenn sich ein Halbblut als Mensch ausgebe. Philo bekommt das Gespräch mit, weil er gerade hereinkommt. Er geht weiter und stellt Magistrat Flute zur Rede, weil die von ihm erbetene Autopsie abgelehnt wurde. Flute erklärt, er wolle die Zeit des Gerichtsmediziners nicht mit einer toten Fee verschwenden. Flute will, dass Berwick den Fall übernimmt, aber Philo ist entschlossen, herauszufinden, wer Interesse an Aislings Tod hatte. Weil Flute bei seiner Ablehnung der von Philo erbetenen Autopsie bleibt, geht der auf die Row und bittet einen seiner Freunde, einen Faun, der Schlachter ist, die Autopsie durchzuführen. Der Faun-Schlachter war vor dem Krieg in Puyan Arzt. Der Faun setzt Aisling wieder zusammen, und tut alles dorthin, wohin es in ihrem Körper gehört. Aus der Äderung ihrer Flügel schließt er, dass sie etwa neunzig Jahre alt war. Die Ausdehnung der Vaginalregion lässt darauf schließen, dass sie mindestens einmal schwanger war. Es findet sich auch ein Schwund am Coracoideus, dem Flügelmuskel. Bemerkenswert ist, dass ihr die Leber fehlt. Was der Doktor jedoch nicht bestimmen kann, ist, womit Aisling umgebracht wurde. Am selben Abend besucht Philo einen alten Freund, Darius Prowell, im Bleakness Keep Gefängnis. Der Inspector bringt seinem Freund Tabak und spricht über den Unterschied zwischen dem letzten Mord und den vorangegangenen. Er bemerkt, dass Aisling eine außergewöhnliche Stimme hatte und dass er ihr Lied einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekommt. Gemeinsam singen sie ein altes Kriegslied. Darius sagt, dass Philo ihn nicht jeden Tag besuchen müsse, doch Philo meint, es sei nicht mehr als recht und billig, denn was Darius passiert sei, hätte ebenso gut ihn selbst treffen können und er wäre nun hinter Gittern. Ezra beobachtet Vignette beim Geschirrspülen. Ihr Kontrakt läuft noch bis zum nächsten Ostuar-Fest. Erst dann ist ihre Schuld beglichen. Er bietet ihr einen schnelleren Weg zur Begleichung ihrer Schulden, wenn sie ihn sexuell befriedigt. Sie weigert sich, schiebt ihn weg und warnt ihn. Als er sie vergewaltigen will, kann sie ihn zu Boden bringen und flieht. Imogen und Afissa kommen die Treppe herunter, als sie den Tumult hören. Ezra lügt und behauptet, Vignette beim Stehlen erwischt zu haben. Imogen glaubt ihrem Bruder und besteht darauf, dass am folgenden Tag zuerst eine Anzeige bei der Polizei gemacht wird. Afissa stellt jedoch fest, dass das Glas mit dem Haushaltsgeld immer noch fest verschlossen ist. Ihre Beobachtung behält sie für sich, zieht aber ihre Schlüsse daraus, was Vignette betrifft. Vignette bleibt bei Tourmaline im Tetterby Hotel. Sie erklärt, dass sie Philo aufgespürt hat. Obwohl sie ihn eigentlich verletzen wollte, hat sie sich dagegen entschieden. Sie will ein neues Leben beginnen und das mit einer neuen Anstellung. Sie hofft, dass Tourmaline mit ihrer Chefin spricht, ob sie bereit wäre, ihr einen Job zu geben. Doch Tourmaline, die selbst eine preisgekrönte Dichterin ist, meint, dass das nichts für Vignette ist. Die Auswahl ist gering, aber Tourmaline bietet ihrer Freundin an, sie bei den Schwarzen Raben einzuführen. Es ist eine Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus früheren Feen-Blockadebrechern der Flügel-Brigade besteht. Es sind stolze Feen, die mit allem Geld machen, was sich verkaufen lässt: Losverkauf, Glücksspiel, Schmuggelware, Drogen. Eine Mitgliedschaft dort wird Vignette auf direktem Weg auf die Seite der Gesetzlosen bringen. An diesem Abend soll ein Treffen sein, und Tourmaline wird ein Treffen arrangieren. Bei Absalom und Piety ist immer noch keine Lösegeldforderung eingetroffen. Piety sucht deshalb Hilfe bei der Wahrsagerin Aoife Tsigani, die die Familie Pietys schon seit Generationen berät. Absalom ist strikt dagegen, meint, dass Wahrsagerei nichts als Aberglauben ist. Piety erinnert ihn daran, dass es Wahrsagerei war, die sie zusammengebracht hat. Ihr Vater hätte niemals einer Hochzeit mit einem Mann aus Burgue zugestimmt, hätte die Wahrsagerin nicht vorhergesehen, dass er zu großen Dingen berufen sei und Jonah zu noch größeren. Absalom beharrt darauf, dass Krea-Magie Sünde gegen den Märtyrer ist. Doch weil sie funktioniert hat, stimmt er zögernd zu. Zum Orakel wird ein Opfer benötigt – je kostbarer es dem Haus Breakspear ist, desto besser. Absalom ist gezwungen, sein Haustier, einen Bären, zu opfern. Die Wahrsagerin schneidet das Tier auf und benutzt es für ihren Zauber. Sie behauptet, der Mensch, der ihren Sohn in seiner Gewalt habe, sei ihnen bekannt. Er sei auch bestrebt, Absalom die Macht zu entreißen. Piety und Absalom schließen daraus, dass Ritter Longerbane der Entführer von Jonah ist. Wie geplant, trifft Vignette sich mit den Schwarzen Raben. Sie kommt gerade dazu, als die Anführerin Dahlia Wren befragt, eines der Mitglieder, das in Polizeigewahrsam gewesen ist. Ihre Flügel sind mit einem Korsett gefesselt, so dass sie nicht wegfliegen kann. Auf der Wache war sie mit Handschellen gefesselt und in ein Korsett geschnürt, weshalb Dahlia sich wundert, dass sie von dort entkommen ist. Bevor Dahlia fortfahren kann, stellt Hamlyn ihr Vignette vor. Dahlia weiß alles über Vignettes Vergangenheit, insbesondere, dass sie anderen Feen aus Anoun herausgeholfen hat. Dahlia bemerkt, dass es – ebenso wie für Vignette – nichts für sie war, als Zofe zu arbeiten. Eines ihrer alten Flügel-Korsetts hat sie in ihr neues Leben mitgenommen und benutzt es nun für andere Zwecke – aktuell, um die vermutete Informantin der Polizei zu binden. Dahlia behauptet, dass die Feen gezwungen werden, solche Korsetts zu tragen, weil die "Erdkriecher", die Menschen, neidisch sind. Sie können nicht fliegen, also wollen, sie, dass auch diejenigen, die fliegen könnten, ebenso an den Boden gebunden sind wie sie selbst. Dahlia wendet sich wieder an Wren und fragt, was geschehen ist, als sie verhaftet wurde. Als sie sich weigert, zu antworten, stößt Dahlia sie über die Balkonbrüstung und stürzt sie in den Tod. Sie erklärt, dass die Polizei einen Fuß in die Tür ihrer Organisation kriegen will. Wenn eines ihrer Mitglieder eine Nacht in Polizeigewahrsam verbringt, hat Dahlia keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich eines solchen Mitgliedes zu entledigen. So, wie sie es sieht, gehört eine Fee, die „Erdkriecher“ über ihr eigenes Volk stellt, unter den Boden. Vignette versichert ihr, dass sie für niemand anderes als ihre eigene Art arbeitet, doch sie muss eine Aufnahmeprüfung ablegen. Dahlia befiehlt ihr, die Flagge, die in der Rotunde der Wachtmeisterei hängt, zu stehlen und sie Dahlia zu bringen. Philo kommt in die Wachtmeisterei und trifft dort auf Imogen und Ezra, die eine Anzeige schreiben. Constable Cuppins erzählt ihm, dass ihre "Pix" ihren Kontrakt gebrochen und sie bestohlen hat. Philo kennt Vignette nicht als Dieb und schließt rasch auf den tatsächlichen Grund für ihre Flucht. Er besucht die Spurnroses und übernimmt Vignettes Kontrakt, indem er 50 Gulden bezahlt, begleicht ihre Schuld und befreit Vignette damit. Ezra akzeptiert. Philo lässt sich von Constable Filkins bestätigen, dass Vignettes Vertrag erledigt ist. Kaum ist Philo fort, als Ezra Imogen erklärt, dass sie trotz der jährlichen 10.000 Gulden, die ihr Vater ihnen hinterlassen hat, in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten sind. Er erläutert, was es kostet, einen Haushalt wie den ihren – bis zu Imogens Garderobe – zu führen. Er habe versucht, die Ressourcen, die ihr Vater hinterlassen habe, zu nutzen und sie zu vermehren, aber er sei gescheitert. Er will deshalb einen Kredit aufnehmen, um ein weiteren Schiff zu finanzieren. Er beharrt darauf, dass mit diesem Geschäft immer noch Geld zu machen sei, aber Imogen bittet ihn, darüber noch einmal nachzudenken und weigert sich, zuzustimmen, dass das Haus der Bank als Sicherheit dient. Doch Ezra zieht das, was sie sagt, nicht einmal in Erwägung, hält seiner Schwester vielmehr vor, von Finanzen nichts zu verstehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jonah nicht von Ritter Longerbane, sondern von seiner eigenen Mutter gekidnappt wurde. Ihre Absätze klickern auf dem Boden, als sie ihren Sohn umkreist. Jonah, der nach wie vor nicht weiß, dass seine Mutter ihn entführt hat, droht damit, dass ein Vater, der Kanzler, jeden hinrichten lassen wird, der damit etwas zu tun hat. Piety dankt der Wahrsagerin, ihren Ehemann davon überzeugt zu haben, dass Ritter Longerbane ihren Sohn entführt hat. Doch solange die Wahrsagerin Pietys Familie schon dient: Noch nie hat jemand von ihr verlangt, zu lügen. Imogen beobachtet Agreus von ihrem Fenster aus. Sie vermutet, dass er sich nach Anerkennung sehnt und will dies nutzen, um Geld von ihm zu bekommen. Sie schreibt einen Brief an ihn, in dem sie um Entschuldigung bittet und schickt Afissa damit zu ihm. Agreus sagt Afissa, sie möge Imogen ausrichten, dass er geehrt wäre, am folgenden Tag den Tee mit ihr einzunehmen. Mima Sawsaan vom Allwindsee-Orden (im Original Revanscleer-Orden) kommt, um Aislings Leiche zu salben. Nach dem, was geschehen ist, würde sie keine Ruhe finden, wenn die Priesterin sie nicht salbt. Philo gestattet ihr, das Ritual durchzuführen, wenngleich er es nur aus der Distanz beobachtet. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um die Mima bezüglich Aisling zu befragen. Sie erklärt, dass Aisling jede Woche eine Kerze in dem Schrein entzündet habe, für den die Mima verantwortlich ist. Sie weiß aber nicht, für wen die Kerze gestiftet wurde. Als Philo sie fragt, wer ein Interesse an Aislings Tod haben konnte, sagt sie, dass Aisling von einem Geheimnis umgeben ist und sie von etwas getötet wurde, dass nicht natürlich ist – weder Mensch noch Fee. Philo erzählt der Mima, dass Unseelie Jack ihm am Abend zuvor etwas von einer „dunklen Macht“ erzählt hat, der unter der Stadt lauert und er ihm nicht geglaubt habe. Vignette versichert sich Tourmalines Hilfe, um die Flagge aus der Constabulary zu stehlen. Tourmaline bietet eine Ablenkung, indem sie eine Anzeige erstattet, beraubt worden zu sein. Constable Cuppins reagiert nicht darauf. Sie macht weiter, indem sie mit ihrer Börse um sich schlägt, während Vignette nach oben fliegt, und sich die Flagge schnappt. Vignette wird gesehen und fliegt auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg weiter nach oben, wird beschossen. Philo ruft nach ihr, als sie zu fliehen versucht. Als er nach der Flagge greift, droht sie damit, sein Geheimnis zu enthüllen. Er lässt los, weil er fürchtet, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr macht, und Vignette fliegt aus dem Fenster. Einzelnachweise en:Aisling Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1